


Bake Sale Bandits

by cavlarycaptain



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy just wants to eat them, Fluff, M/M, Non-Canon Billy Hargrove??, Steve wants to bake cupcakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavlarycaptain/pseuds/cavlarycaptain
Summary: “I think we should just rob them,” Billy says. “I mean we’re doing all the work, why do they get all the money?”“Billy,” Steve begins. “We are not robbing your little sister’s bake sale.”





	Bake Sale Bandits

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be like 300 words but here we are.  
> Enjoy :)
> 
> Disclaimer: It's not lost on me that Billy Hargrove is a racist bully, but in this, like most of my stories, Billy is non-canonical in the sense that he got the help he needed and worked towards becoming a better person. In no way am I writing off how he actually was in season 2, because let's face it, he was horrible.

Steve had seen the flier crumpled up in the trash can the other day and was intrigued. He fished out the paper and saw that Hawkins Middle School was holding a bake sale to raise money for the local animal shelter.

When Steve asked Billy about it, he said that he could care less. Steve took it upon himself to drag Billy to the grocery store and buy all of the ingredients to make cupcakes. Though Billy acted like the whole thing was becoming tedious endeavor, deep down he loved the idea of baking, because in the end, it was just another reason to spend time with Steve.

Well, he did love the idea of it, until they started the actual baking.

“Steve,” Billy whines. “Are you sure we have to wait the entire twenty minutes?” Billy says as he looks through the oven window, watching the first batch of cupcakes bake. “I’m hungry now.”

“First of all, yes, we do, if not we’ll have undercooked cupcakes and we’ll have ruined the whole bake sale,” Steve says, continuing to whisk the batter in front of him. “Second of all, when they _are_ done, you’ll be just as hungry because these cupcakes aren’t for us.”

“How will we know if they taste good?” Billy asks. “You know, unless we don’t try them.”

“Betty Crocker has never let me down before, I think they’ll be taste just fine.” Steve says, swatting at Billy’s hand as he tries to dip his finger in the chocolate batter. “Why don’t you start spraying the next pan so we can pour this into it.”

Billy rolls his eyes, but does what Steve says anyways. He’s spraying the pan when he asks, “So what are we getting out of this?”

“Knowing that we’ve helped a couple of kids contribute to a great cause.” Steve says, smiling at Billy. He expected Billy to prompt him about compensation because, well, he’s Billy.

Billy finishes spraying the pan and stares at Steve. “Is that it?” 

“You know Billy,” Steve says as he begins to pour the batter into the pan. “that would be more than enough for some people.” He says, not giving in to Billy’s pleas, no matter how hard he tries.

Billy is silent for a couple of seconds and then says, “I think we should just rob them. I mean we’re doing all the work, why do they get all the money?”

“Billy,” Steve begins. “We are not robbing your little sister’s bake sale.” He lets out a sigh, not even knowing why they’re having this conversation but then he remembers that he _is_ dating Billy Hargrove.

“Step-sister” Billy corrects and Steve just rolls his eyes, knowing this is a discussion he doesn’t want to have.

“Regardless, we’re not stealing money from a middle school bake sale, Billy.” Steve says as he takes out the first batch of cupcakes and putting in the second one.

“So we’re just supposed to make all of these cupcakes, and get nothing in return?” Billy says, reaching for a cupcake, even if they are scalding hot. Steve slaps his hand away with an oven mitt clad hand.

“Yes Billy, we are.” Steve says as he takes off the oven mitt. Billy stares at the pan for a couple seconds and suddenly smiles.

“What if we had really cool names, like, the Bake Sale Bandits, or the Betty Crocker Crooks,” Billy says, leaning on the counter and smiling up at Steve. Steve stares down at Billy and can’t help but wonder why he likes this dork so much.

“I’m still waiting for you to tell me the cool names, babe.” Billy leans up from the counter and picks up the wooden spoon Steve’s been using to mix ingredients.

“What about Betty and Clyde? You know, it’s like Bonnie and Clyde but with Betty Crocker.” Billy says, licking the batter off of the spoon before Steve can snatch it away from him.

“Didn’t know I was dating such a wordsmith.” Steve teases, deciding to let Billy just lick the spoon; they were done baking anyways.

“Wordsmith, baker, what can’t I do?” Billy asks, throwing the spoon into the sink.

“Bake for one.” Steve says and Billy grabs at his heart, mocking hurt.

“Steve, baby, your words hurt. If you keep this up, I might never bake for you again.” Billy says and Steve rolls his eyes.

“Is that a threat or a promise?” Steve says as he leans across the counter and wipes at the batter that’s left near Billy’s mouth. He looks Billy in the eyes as he licks it off of his finger. Billy stares back Steve, staring deep into Steve’s hazel eyes. He goes to move in closer when he hears the front door open and they both jump away from each other.

“Hey Billy, Steve?” Max says, confused as to what they’re doing in the kitchen, and why the kitchen was such a mess.

“Hey Max,” Steve says, “How was the arcade?”

“Oh, no, I wasn’t at the arcade.” She says, finally tuning back into the conversation after choosing not to acknowledge the mess.

“I was at the school bake sale. Mike called me last night and told me that it was moved to today so mom went out last night and just bought some cupcakes from the grocery store.” Max says casually. “We’re supposed to be doing another in a couple of weeks, so who knows, maybe I’ll try to make something then. I just came by to drop my stuff off, I’m heading back out to.”

She walks to her room, leaving Billy and Steve standing silently in the kitchen.

Billy leans against the counter, arms crossed and says, “You hear that Steve? Sounds like the bake sale bandits are going to have another chance to strike.” Steve rolls his eyes again, but this time he can’t help but smile.

“If you’re going to insist I entertain this idea of yours, I’m going need you to think of some better names. Deal?”

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from lmao, I just wanted to try my hand at more fluff related stuff and thought this would be fun but would also stay true to their personalities. I'm a little shaky about the ending, I might go back and change it but who knows. I hope you liked it :)
> 
> If you haven't yet, feel free to check out my chapter fic [Where Angels Fear to Tread](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081780/chapters/45331879). It's a 1960s au and I'm having so much fun writing it. It'll probably be the only writing I'll focus on for a little while because it's kind of a slow burn.


End file.
